The Open Box: Harry Potter
by Spidey Legend
Summary: The Open Box is a collection of One Shots with snippets of differents ideas in the Harry Potter Universe that maybe some day I may publish.
1. Snippet 01

.

* * *

"**The Open Box: Harry Potter****"**

***The Open Box is a collection of One Shots with snippets of differents ideas in the Harry Potter Universe that maybe some day I may publish.**

* * *

.

XXXXX

.

* * *

"**Snippet #01"**

_***During the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius Black died through the Veil. In this What if Scenario; it was Remus Lupin who dies and Sirius Black the Marauder who survives. **_

_**Main Pairings: Harry/Luna. Sirius/Sinistra. ****Snape/Tonks.**_

* * *

.

XXXXX

.

* * *

Sirius Black was worried. More than ever in his his life and everything because of what happened during the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

Remus Lupin had died, through the Veil to save Harry and him of the attack perpetrated by his deranged psycopath cousin, the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius and all the presents there manage to overwhelmed Voldemort's lackeys, called Death Eaters. The surprising thing was that Lucius Malfoy was among the captured by the Aurors.

Althought Bellatrix was succesfully in escape from them. She always was causing problems and Harry, vowing revenge followed her.

Bellatrix shrieks in extasy about Remus death without a care in the world and Sirius had not other choice but to follow both of them

He did not want his godson to committe an great mistake and changing into someone who wasn't because of that act. After all, the first death always caused the final leapfrog that did not have to be crossed.

When Sirius arrived at the encounter between Harry and Bellatrix not everything was as it hoped.

Harry felt annoying and rather furious for moments but it seemed as if he was talking with somebody. Somebody that whispered something that only he could hear.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, was in in the ground; with her lost glance and hoping that Harry did something. Not sure what but the diabolic smile never left her face.

Suddenly, the fears of Sirius became reality and with a glance that never had seen in the boy before, he could observe the attempt of putting the killing curse on Remus' murderer.

Sirius entered panic. He didn't have long time to decide. He had to act right now and in precise form.

He removed his wand and aimed to Bellatrix. He decided to forget all their better and happy moments of childhoodal. He knew he couldn't do it otherwise. He had to kill Bellatrix to save Harry.

He look into her eyes one last time and shouted: "Avada Kadabra".

Harry and Bellatrix watched Sirius for the first time and understood what he had done.

The Unforgivable reached to Bellatrix and kill her instantaneously without giving her any chance of survival or defense.

Harry remained fearless during seconds. Then he start to scream. Painfully.

Voldemort is attacking him.

* * *

.

XXXXX

.

* * *

Severus Snape observed in silence as Narcissa Malfoy retired from his house in Spinner's End after the Unbreakable Vow that both of them swore.

Narcissa was desperate because The Dark Lord tasked her son Draco the mission of kill Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and the only man who Voldemort trully fears.

After the death of Bellatrix by Sirius and with Lucius in Azkaban, Narcissa has no choice but asking help to Severus Snape, the god father of Draco.

No matter the circunstance, Narcissa always trust Severus and in this occasion it wasn't an exception. She asked for an Unbkreakable Vow to help Draco and he said yes.

She was relieved and retired second later to her manor where all the Death Eaters are living now.

The only surprise during her secret event with Snape was the presence of her niece Nymphadora Tonks but she decides to trust Severus and said nothing; afterall she hold the wand to allow the vow.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape knew that he had sealed his fate forever. He would be labeled as traitor and no chance for redemption anymore. Not like twenty years ago.

This dangeours plan of Dumbledore woould put him at grace with Voldemort and to help Harry but at expense of his honor and good name.

Nevertheless, now it doesn't matter anymore. He had a work to do.

Suddenly, he felt a delicate feminine pair of arms surrounded him He also felt the head of the girl on his back.

The only good thing of everything would be that the woman he loves would support him no matter the circunstance and despite everything, even treated as a traitor by his peers.

In the past, Severus Snape would never have thought that he would fall in love with Nymphadora Tonks but it happened and was glad for that. Trully.

Nymphadora Tonks is his light in the darkness within his soul. She is now the reason to fight Voldemort, besides his mother and Lily.

* * *

.

XXXXX

**FIN**

XXXXX

.

* * *

.


	2. Snippet 02

.

* * *

"**The Open Box: Harry Potter****"**

***The Open Box is a collection of One Shots with snippets of differents ideas in the Harry Potter Universe that maybe some day I may publish.**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

"**Snippet #02"**

***What if Remus Lupin was in Godric Hollow's during Voldemorts attack? What if James put the blood charm to protect Harry? What if Lily survived and became Voldemort's Living Horcrux? **

**Main Pairings: Unknown.**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

**T**he rain clearly indicated the mood of all the presents in the funeral.

Sadness.

Desolation.

Remorse.

Regret.

Guilt.

Everything because of the lost people. In special to a certain redhead that loaded with her small baby of only one year old.

The weeping were heartrendering while they observed as the bodies descended to the tombs.

James Potter and Remus Lupin.

For Lily Potter it was a devastating blow.

And everything because of that damn dark wizard that could not leave them calm and went until their refuge to kill her son.

Everything because of a prophecy. Everything because someone also said to Voldemort.

Lily remembers that tragic night perfectly.

You know who smoothed into their home and assassinated Remus without mercy.

Althought give her enough time to look after her son and trying to save him.

It was not enough.

She was scared. Truthfully frightned of their fate. All meanwhile she cried.

In the final attack she had been left on the floor stupefy. She didn't understand why The Dark Lord did that, specially his clear intention was to get rid of all the Potters. They were their enemies.

Soon it saw with extreme horror how Voldemort point his wand to baby Harry and said the Killing Curse

"_Avada Kadabra"._

But James protect Harry with his life.

She scream, weakly in desperation.

Afortunately, the killing curse rebound.

To him. To the Dark Lord.

He evaporated.

She didn't know how or why.

Then, her world turn black.

She would wake up three days later with Dumbledore and Sirius near her bed and with Harry in the next bed with Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore told her his theory of what happen.

How now she has a connection with Voldemort.

How he is not dead and someday he would return.

She touch her mark. The proof of the new conectrion between them

She remain in silence.

Then Dumbledore and Pomfrey let Lily and Sirius talk alone.

They didn't say anithing.

Lily has to realize what would do now.

Sirius didn't want to talk about Peter Pettigrew.

Their Secret Keeper who betrayed them to you know who and was responsable of James and Remus death.

Sirius knew what he had to.

He would find that rat and get his revenge; but also be for Lily and Harry.

.

* * *

XXXXX

**FIN**

XXXXX

* * *

.


	3. Snippet 03

.

* * *

"**The Open Box: Harry Potter****"**

***The Open Box is a collection of One Shots with snippets of differents ideas in the Harry Potter Universe that maybe some day I may publish.**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

"**Snippet #03"**

***Alternative Universe. Set in Chambers of Secrets. Severus Snape, after seeing being bullied by her own housemates, decides to take Luna Lovegood as his apprentices. **

**Main Pairings: Not decided.**

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.

**F**or the first time in a very long time Severus Snape was confused.

After finished observing what happen, he has a remembrance.

From his childhood.

Of his time as student in Hogwarts.

That happy moments shared with his former best friend Lily Evans. Long time dead and friend.

Until that day, Severus Snape had never thought or at least paid attention to which happened to his students.

Well, with the exception of Potter and Malfoy, of course. Afterall they were his special cases. Malfoy is his godson and Potter her son, the one who sware to protect with his life.

Nevertheless, what attracted his attention to the small frist year were her eyes.

Those eyes surprised him at firt, because did not denote sadness. It just show to him as if nothing bad had happened. As if the youn girl was in her own and happy world.

But, he catch the truth. For a little moment. He could see throw her eyes and immediately he knew it.

The girl was protecting herself.

In spite of her eccentric and odd personality, a kind glance could see that she is hurt and suffering.

Those eyes imprint in his memory and he retires to his quarters to intent to finish correcting essays. In vain, of course. He continued thinking about the girl. It never thought that the situation would pierce to him so deep like that.

Finally, like three hours later since the incident, Snape decided that he wouldn't let happen again. No matter consequence. No matter whispers and rumors. No matter what other think. He was pissed off with the situation.

He went to the Headmaster's office. He needs to talk to Dumbledore about this. He was sure that Albus would accept his idea. Afterall, how many times both Albus and Minerva encourage him to take an aprentices and socialize more with others.

His only hopes is that his decision don't affect the girl much more.

He knows that his Slytherins students would envy her for being the new favourite of their head of house and the Gryffindors would hate her for being close with him.

Maybe he would suggest be friends with the Hufflepuff, since their good nature and unlike the Ravenclaws, they would care more despite what fault she might has.

Thinking like it was matter of life or death, he didn't wast time.

He needs to inform Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonaggal about his idea of takin an apprentice.

Snape knew that they would be surprise for a moment and would ask who is the lucky one.

He would simply andswe Luna Lovegood.

.

* * *

XXXXX

**FIN**

XXXXX

* * *

.


End file.
